Meat derived from livestock such as cattle, sheep, pigs, and the like varies considerably as between the various muscle masses in any given animal as does meat derived from birds and fish. The meat also often varies considerably as between different animals of the same species. These variations make it difficult for the meat trade to offer to the public an essentially consistent meat product or for those selling processed or cooked meat products to offer a standardised, portion controlled, product. As used in this specification, “meat” is taken to mean any proteinaceous muscle mass including the flesh of fish, molluscs, crustaceans and birds.
One type of meat product that attempts to address the above noted problems is extended meat products. By “extended”, it is understood that the meat product incorporates additives that constitute a certain proportion of the final meat product. For example, a typical extended pressed ham meat product may comprise a ratio of 100 parts pork to 50 parts aqueous solution. This product is known in the art as a 50% extension. Products up to 150% extension are produced commercially. Another type of meat product is a restructured product where meat pieces are worked to provide a meat product of uniform quality.
Currently, pressed ham and related products are manufactured in a batch process by tumbling the meat pieces with curing and binding solutions in a cylindrical tumbler for up to 16 hours. These cylindrical tumblers are known in the art as “massagers” and must be operated under refrigerated conditions. Tumblers having a capacity of up to 6000 liters are known.
The principle behind “massaging” is to extract the available meat protein which then assists in agglomerating the meat pieces together to form the pressed, cured meat product, such as ham and corned beef when cooked.